


Bite Me

by paranormalChemistry



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Also Matt isn't really cheating, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Human!Jay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Up, So don't worry, This is my first time tagging, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Matt, he's really just murdering people, i don't know what i'm doing lol, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalChemistry/pseuds/paranormalChemistry
Summary: It was almost two in the morning when Matt opened the door to his shared apartment. The light from the hallway filling what was supposed to be a darkened room, but instead was also illuminated by a lamp standing next to the couch.Matt closed the door slowly so it wouldn’t make a sound, as he locked the front door he finally heard a voice pipe up from the couch. “It’s two in the morning Matt.” It almost whispered with a tired tone lacing through it.





	1. Where were you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fanficition, please tell me if there are any errors with my grammar and spelling because I will happily fix them. Also if you'd like to see more of my work, or possibly have me write out a request, head over to my Tumblr (monotoneprowess) and send me a request that contains a ship and a general idea and type of content. (angsty zombie au, fluffy morning cuddles, etc.)  
> Kudos & Comments much appreciated <3

It was almost two in the morning when Matt opened the door to his shared apartment. The light from the hallway filling what was supposed to be a darkened room, but instead was also illuminated by a lamp standing next to the couch.

Matt closed the door slowly so it wouldn’t make a sound, as he locked the front door he finally heard a voice pipe up from the couch. “It’s two in the morning Matt.” It almost whispered with a tired tone lacing through it.

Matt sighed, “I know Jay, but can’t exactly trust Mason to get home drunk on his o-” 

“I called Mason,” Jay’s voice piped up again, anger boiling just beneath the surface. “He didn’t know where you were. I called Eric, Toby, Cam...None of them knew where you were!” He almost screamed, fully prepared to have this argument despite the time. “So...where were you?” The phrase was a statement, Matt didn’t have a choice but to answer. 

But he didn’t answer, instead choosing to stare at the sitting form of his boyfriend, who hadn’t looked at Matt once. The silence was so thick you could choke on it, but instead Matt just stood there, trying to think of some type of excuse to tell his boyfriend. As he opened his mouth, Jay stood up and started to walk towards their bedroom. “Just...leave Matt. There’s no point in coming up with excuses,” Jay reasoned aloud, though it was more so to try and coerce the conversation into ending. 

As Matt realised what conclusion Jay jumped to, he quickly ran over to him. “Jay, it’s not like that-” He mumbled out before he was met with the face of his boyfriend contorted in anger. “Then what the fuck is it Matt?! What else could it be?! No one stays out until two in the morning just wandering around alone!” He screamed out, tears streaming down his face. 

The two stood there in silence. The only sound in the room being Jay’s heavy breathing as he just continued to cry. It took another moment before Matt reached out to rest his hands on Jay’s shoulders, squeezing them lightly. The Kiwi didn’t flinch or try to run away from the touch, which was a good sign. 

“Jay, I promise you on my life that I wasn’t out just...fucking another person,” The bit of irony flew over Jay’s head, but he remained silent as a way to tell him to continue, “I could never do that to you. Instead I…” Matt didn’t know how to explain this out loud without sounding absolutely insane. 

Jay grabbed both of Matt’s hands, lightly pulling them off of his shoulders so he could hold them instead. “Instead you were?” He sniffled out, squeezing the American’s hands lightly. 

“Can I just show you instead please?” Matt mumbled, looking up at his boyfriend with a hopeful look on his face. Jay just nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. 

Another beat of silence filled the air as Matt opened his mouth, but instead of his words filling the air, a faint tink filled the air. “Are...are those fangs?” Jay mumbled, clearly a bit disoriented by the fact he just watched a set of fangs protrude from his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Yeah...I thought if I told you right off the bat that I was a vampire, you’d immediately run for the hills instead of agreeing to a date.” Matt chuckled, squeezing the other’s hands lightly as he tried to avoid his gaze. 

“Well, that’s a discovery,” Jay mumbled, obviously still in disbelief that his own boyfriend was something straight out of a horror novel. “And as much as this discovery is a new field, it doesn’t very well answer where you were.” He finished off, the back of his mind still assuming that Matt was cheating on him.

Silence filled the air for a second as Matt thought of his answer. “I need to eat Jay, can’t exactly live off of your shitty cooking for all eternity.” He chuckled, eating him a swift punch to his upper right forearm.

“So you were just...eating a person?” God that sounded wrong, but it was technically the right phrasing considering the situation. 

“It’s called draining, but yes, I was sucking the blood out of somebody Jay.” Matt said flatly, clearly not phased by the thought of killing someone for food. 

The pair starred at each other for a minute, the tips of Matt’s fangs protruding over his bottom lip, which Jay paid way too many glances towards. “So...do you kill somebody when you drain them?” Jay mumbled out softly, so much so that Matt almost didn’t hear it. But he did hear it, and now a large grin was going across his face. 

“Does somebody want to be bitten by a vampire?” Matt chuckled, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s neck, feeling him shudder. “Because I don’t have to kill you to drain you.” 

“That-that’s not what I meant!” Jay stuttered out, grabbing onto the American’s shoulders tightly. A harsh red was crossing his face and ears, and he was thankful that the other couldn’t see it. 

“Are you sure?” Matt mumbled, nipping softly at Jay’s neck, which earned him a high pitched whine. “Because I could just…” His words faded out as he bit down on the Kiwi’s neck, breaking through the skin and immediately tasting blood.  
Another high pitched moan emitted from Jay as his grip on Matt’s shoulder tightened, fingernails digging into his flannel. Blood dripped down Jay’s throat a bit, staining his pale yellow shirt slightly.

Matt pulled away from Jay’s neck, licking his lips of any drops of blood before looking Jay in the eyes. “God you need cut out the sugar just a bit.” He chuckled, the other only nodding in reply. 

The pair starred at one another, the silence of the apartment now gone and instead replaced with Jay’s panting. A sense of awkwardness started to thicken in the air for a split second before Jay pushed himself forward to kiss the other, groaning loudly as he tasted his own blood. Matt stood there in shock for a moment, that shock quickly turning to satisfaction as he kissed back roughly; nipping at Jay’s bottom lip a little, a soft moan eliciting itself from Jay’s throat at the action. Eventually they pulled away from the kiss, each of them breathing heavily as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry that you thought I was…”  
“It’s...It’s fine. Just tell me the next time you’ll be out late for a little bite out.”  
“Oh my fucking god. I’m breaking up with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no proper summary for this since I don't want to really give stuff away, but I am really sorry that this took so long to update. I lost quite a bit of inspiration for this, so I'm sorry but this might be the last time I update this until I either find more inspiration or someone gives me more ideas for this.

Sunlight flickered through the cracks of the blinds, illuminating the small area in a soft glow. A scatter of clothes, clean and dirty, laid across the floor haphazardly. A pale yellow duvet also seemed to be joining the clothes on the floor, almost falling off the bed if it wasn’t for the weight of two bodies to keep it still.  
The pair laid on the bed in a mess of limbs, bodies entangled with each as they slept. A set of black eyes flickered open as the light drifted onto his face, his grip on the other tightening as he started to awaken, memories of last night flooding back into his memory.  
Open eyes wandered down to the mess of curls laying on his chest, a small grin coming to rest on his face at how peaceful the sleeping man looked. Matt moved a hand towards his boyfriend’s throat slowly, softly running his knuckles against his throat until he felt the bite marks lodged into the usually smooth skin. He kept running his knuckles across the bite mark, a large grin settling on his face.  
The once sleeping figure now started to stir, looking up towards Matt with half lidded eyes. “It’s too early for this, go back to sleep.” He mumbled, tightening his grip on Matt’s shoulder ever so slightly.  
Matt pinched the bite mark, chuckling as Jay shot upwards and hit him directly in his chest. “Don’t do that you ass-” Jay rubbed at the bite mark, yelping as he finally remembered what happened. His face flushed pink as he hid his face in his hands. “Oh my fucking god…”  
“Oh come on baby, stop worrying about a little mark.” Matt grinned, rubbing slow circles at the bottom of Jay’s back. The curls flipped around as Jay turned to glare at the other, “Little?! I have a giant bite mark lodged in my neck Matt! Stop laughing, this is serious!”

Matt was almost dead of laughter by this point, clutching his sides as he sat up to breath properly. “Jay it’s fine, you work from home anyways, so it’s not like you need to show your face for the next week.”  
“A week?! This takes a week to go away?!” Jay’s face was the colour of a tomato, and his mind was currently a clutter of questions. He couldn’t exactly stay inside for a week just to hide one mark! Oh god, he had to go to lunch with Toby on Tuesday, he can’t wear a scarf in midsummer-  
“I can practically hear your thoughts, stop freaking out about it.” Matt muttered, clearly not very phased by his boyfriend’s panic. He rested his head on Jay’s shoulder, grabbing his hand and rubbing his thumb softly against his knuckles. “You’re going to be fine Jay, just don’t worry about it.”  
The pair sat still for a moment, the only noise in the air being Jay’s heavy breathing that soon turned into soft sniffles. Matt lifted the other’s hand to his face, kissing the back of it while he peered up at him. “You calm now?” He only got a nod in response, a small smile going across both of their faces.  
“God I still can’t believe it…” Jay mumbled, a small chuckle escaping him after his words.  
“Believe that your boyfriend is a blood drinker of the night?” Matt supplied, grinning ear to ear with his fangs out as if to further prove his point.  
“Nah. Believe that you could be any more hot then you already were.” The other grinned, a pink colour dusting it’s way across his cheeks.  
Matt shot up a bit at that, “I know vampire romance is hot, but you do realise I’ve kind of...killed people for food, right?” He stuttered out, clearly thinking that he must’ve misheard the other or that maybe his mind was playing tricks on him…  
“Yeah I know, but besides the fact that the mark is very obvious,” Matt was met with a bit of a harsh glare at that, which was fair. “The whole...thing actually feels...really nice.” He finished off, clearly still a bit embarrassed to have to admit that aloud.  
Silence filled the room again, as the pair were each processing different things. Jay was processing how honestly embarassing what he just said really was, and how it could possibly be seen as rude. And Matt was processing how much fun he was going to have with this new found information.  
Jay shifted on the bed, looking over at Matt with a slightly confused stare. “Can you say something please? You’re kind of scary when you’re silent.” He mumbled out, trying to figure out what Matt’s expression was but to no avail.  
Another beat passed before Matt leaned over, planting a soft kiss on Jay’s cheek. “Well if it felt so nice, then there’s no need to be embarrassed.” He grinned, starting to move his kisses down Jay’s neck until he reached the bitemark. A beat passed before Matt bit down and reopened the wound, the Kiwi crying out and gripping onto Matt’s shoulders tightly like he did the night before.  
Blood dripped down Jay’s throat and bare chest as Matt sucked at his neck, pulling away after a minute and admiring his work as well as the blissed out look over Jay’s face. “You look really cute with blood on your throat babe,” He cooed, nuzzling back into his neck to lick anyway any remaining drops of blood.  
The only response he got from Jay was a quick nod as he swayed in place, which is turn caused a short chuckle to be dragged out of Matt’s throat. They sat there in comfortable silence then, Matt running his hand up and down Jay’s thighs in a soothing manner.  
“Still can’t believe you find your boyfriend being a murderer hot…” Matt mumbled into the nape of the other’s neck, a loud gasp being heard as Jay elbowed him in the stomach.  
“Shut up! I don’t find it hot!”  
“You literally admitted to finding me murdering people attractive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos appreciated!!! <3  
> If you have any requests please send them to my Tumblr ask box: https://monotoneprowess.tumblr.com


End file.
